<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turning Tides by MermaidMecha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445864">Turning Tides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMecha/pseuds/MermaidMecha'>MermaidMecha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, I plan for the rating to change but who knows, M/M, No Beta Please Help, Panic Attack, somewhat slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMecha/pseuds/MermaidMecha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Vasco isn’t sure of what to make of the Merchant Congregation's precious Legate when he first lays eyes on him. De Sardet looks different than many men the Captain has seen, and the Captain has met many people. However, if someone had told the Captain that de Sardet would grow to become the man he loved on the day the two met in the harbor. He might have almost laughed. The opposite can be said for de Sardet. While oblivious to his own feelings, their first meeting has him infatuated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nauts and Nobles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, Imma be honest. This is me trying to cram my oc into the mold that is de Sardet only Bluejay is a square peg and de Sardet is a round hole but I have a hammer and I don't give a fuck? I am also venting my muse into Vasco and trying? God this soft ocean man I love him. I'm also using this as a venture to develop this oc. Here's a reference image. https://starrmechs.tumblr.com/post/619487469916831744</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain Vasco isn’t sure of what to make of the Merchant Congregation's precious Legate when he first lays eyes on him. De Sardet looks different than many men the Captain has seen, and the Captain has met many people. Even without his ridiculous hat, the noble probably has a good inch or two on Vasco, but what really draws his eyes is the man’s face. He’s pale, but his skin has discolored spots even lighter. Wherever those spots seem to touch his hair, the hair seems to lack any of its color as well. It reminds the Captain of when Jonas happened to spill a bit of wood stain on the stairs of his cabin. Try as the boy had to scrub the stains off, the spots remain. He remembers catching Flavia and Jonas in the act of scrubbing the floor, both of them embarrassed and ready to be reprimanded like children that had knocked over their mother’s favorite vase. After Jonas explained, Vasco had only shaken his head to hide his amusement. The patches of stain gave the ship that much more character. Besides, there was nothing to be done about them now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain.” De Sardet offers a gloved hand to him. A small piece of Vasco wonders if his hands carry those same colorless spots. Vasco accepts the handshake passing off the thought as quickly as it appeared. De Sardet was here and the tide was quickly coming in. They’d be leaving Jonas behind at this rate. “You have quite a nice boat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, “Ship. This is a ship, not a boat” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, Vasco wouldn’t be so sensitive to such a small mistake, but de Sardet is still a noble no matter how blue his eyes were. He was born with a little silver spoon in his mouth along with a professor to guide him and a coin guard to do his fighting. Nobles always ruffled his feathers. Vasco was never pleased to have one on his ship now he was getting three. This whole business with Jonas’s disappearance hadn’t helped his nerves either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, my apologies. I assume we are mostly ready to depart?” There’s something there in de Sardet’s voice. Eagerness perhaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, although I don’t see the new governor among you. We’re also down a crew member, but you needn’t worry yourself about that. He’s only the cabin boy. We don’t need him to sail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had hoped he would be here honestly.” De Sardet sighs. Though guarded, his voice is laced with concern for his cousin. “Well, he has probably gotten distracted celebrating his last night in Serene.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their exchange wasn’t one Vasco had originally written into his mind as a moment worth remembering. De Sardet asks him a few questions about what he heard of his cousin as well as about Jonas. He imagines this is what it means to have that fancy title of his; worm his way through other people’s concerns to fix them. But, the Captain can’t say he’s upset when his eye catches Jonas jogging toward him. Jonas’s report stirs up too many emotions in his chest. There is a small angry thorn in his heart that is almost jealous, but that is foolish emotion getting in the way of logic. Jonas’ father is a coward who couldn’t live with the fact he’d sold his own blood to the Nauts. That is what nobility was. In his mind, he justified it as only fair a noble like de Sardet would have come to fix a problem one of his kind created. Vasco can feel himself scowling as he tries to repress whatever thoughts these are in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De Sardet is interesting; Vasco will give him that. The noble asks about the smuggler, openly admitting to being tasked with a mission from Theleme. Another noble problem for the Legate to solve. The only surprise is that he seemed to value Vasco’s council enough not to hide anything from him which in turn included the coin guard’s request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not unless you’re asking me to turn smuggler.” He throws the coin guard, Kurt, a hard look. It’s clear this is mainly his hands, and de Sardet just happens to be the dancing puppet with authority the coin guard needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, Captain.” De Sardet seems to quell the tension easily with his honeyed words. “It’s only a few crates.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach an agreement fairly quickly. Vasco supposes that it is the least he can do for what de Sardet did for Jonas. He wasn’t of the mind to enjoy owning favors to nobles anyway. The quicker everything was settled, the faster they could be on their way to Tir Fradi. Then, it would be onto whatever mission Admiral Cabral handed his crew next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the last bit of business settled and the tide high, they can finally set sail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” Constantin cheers. Eagerly leaping at his cousin’s side, “Can you believe it? A new life? A new city? My city!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vasco can see de Sardet scoff as his cousin laughs and shakes him. He seems softer around the edges now with his cousin safe and beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any joy quickly fades as one of the crew screams from the deck above them. All Vasco can think is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All of it happened so quickly, the beast ripping the ship apart, de Sardet nearly throwing his cousin had him and the coin guard, to stare down the beast from Tír Fradí. Vasco keeps an arm holding Constantin back. He’s got half a mind to drag the prince up and away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De Sardet just barely dodges away from one of the harpoons the beast throws at him. It doesn’t matter what Thélème asked for or promised. They would certainly leave the Nauts to take the fall for their avarice. His grip on Constantin tightens, as he tries again to move to help his cousin. Would the Nauts decide to knock him down the ranks and split up his crew? What if the de Sardet died? Would they hang his crew? He should have yelled less. He should have taken the time to show he cared for them. They were his family. His only family. Whatever noble family he came from had seen him as just another key for their future. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t die. Don’t die. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His brain tells him to breathe, but his heart won’t stop beating so loudly. There had been something in his gut that told him not to take on the mission. If only he hadn’t ignored it. Vasco can finally breathe again the moment de Sardet’s pistol puts an end to the creature’s life. He could deal with any fines. That would be no problem, but the thought of losing his crew had torn through his heart in a way he wasn’t sure he’d experienced in years. Vasco feels Constantin’s arm spill through his grasp. The noble hugs his cousin tightly. They exchange words that Vasco doesn’t hear. He’s only trying to will his heart to be calm again. It feels like he’s trying to tame the ocean with each breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain?” It’s de Sardet’s voice that breaks him from the trance. His face reads as concerned, even Constantin and Kurt have turned to look at Vasco now “You weren’t hurt in that chaos were you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine.” He hopes his face reads as blank as he wants it too. He hopes none of that struggle reads through to his face at all. The only one here who should be flustered and out of breath is de Sardet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands are still shaking when he takes the helm.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re alright, Captain?” De Sardet wanders close to the quarterdeck but doesn’t quite take the stairs. He looks unsure as he glances both at Vasco and the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d been at full sail for nearly six hours. That had been plenty long enough for the bulk of their precious passengers to become horribly seasick. The coin guard had been the first to go. His pained expression and pale completion had Vasco’s heart sneer. He wasn’t quite sure why he seemed to gather so much pleasure from Kurt so blatantly looking miserable. Maybe due to the way the man’s face was always set in a grimace. Now, he clinging to the railing trying his best to keep his composer and failing.  Both de Sardet and Constantin had teased him for a time, the coin guard only responding with glares. The three ribbed each other more like brothers than two nobles and a bodyguard. After a while, Vasco took pity on the man and sent Flavia to distract the two nobles. Kurt had thrown him the best “thank you, I’ll buy you a pint once we’re on nice solid land again” look he could muster. The professor had been the next one to be seated next to Kurt. After then, even Constantin nearly started to look as pale as de Sardet’s mysterious spots. Although, the two faired much better than Kurt did. Constantin was already starting to go back to pestering whatever crew member who happened to venture too close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d admit that he had possibly been a bit hard on de Sardet and Constantin both. Constantin seemed to treat his crew and him both with respect. He acted more like a boy and than a man; easily excited, kind to everyone around him, boundless energy. Then there was de Sardet who also seemed respectful enough. Although, it was hard to tell if he was respectful because it was the noble way or his natural state. He followed his cousin around like a little duckling. They looked and acted closer to brothers than cousins. In a way, Kurt rounded out their brotherhood as well with the way the two spoke to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. What makes you ask?” Vasco gives the man a once over. It’s moments like this that Vasco is starting to notice the stubble differences between the new governor and his cousin. De Sardet never seems to push without asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives de Sardet a nod, the gesture allowing him access to the quarterdeck if he so wished. De Sardet accepts the nod taking the stairs to stand beside the Captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just looked,” He pauses, glancing out across the deck. “Once I defeated the beast I happened to look over at you and your eyes…” The man seems to be struggling to put his thoughts into words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And here I thought you never ran out of breath.” Vasco finds the tease rolling off his tongue without thought. In a way, it’s a vain attempt to dodge the question yet to be asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, haha,” He makes no effort to hide the sarcasm from his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, de Sardet.” Vasco turns back to the horizon. The sun would be setting soon. “I appreciate your concern. At the time, I was only concerned which members of the crew had been injured before the beast had broken out.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but it was also a meter from the truth of the matter. At least de Sardet seems to take the answer as the truth, that or he just doesn’t press the man further about the topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The view feels different here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That piques Vasco’s interest. “How so?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ship felt a lot smaller standing on the, hmm.” De Sardet had already learned the mistake of calling the ship a boat, and it wouldn’t be a mistake he made twice. By confusingly misusing the terminology. “There is just a difference in perspective here. I feel like I can see forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Vasco’s eyes seem to be closer to the color of a dying fire than the ocean. De Sardet swears he can feel them bore through his entire being the moment the Captain grasps his hand in the harbor. It makes him feel exposed even through his layers of clothes. It makes him feel as if Vasco has ripped his chest open to show the entire world his heart and everything it holds inside it. It makes him pull his collar up a little tighter, tip his hat a little lower when they return to ask the Captain a few more questions about the nauts and Jonas’ origin. Even now, hours out at sea with the Captain in his element, de Sardet can’t help but think those eyes would be much better suited for a noble than a sailor. Those are eyes suited to play the great game and win. De Sardet has yet to decide if he finds them intriguing or dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything about Vasco feels dipped in mystery. Before today, De Sardet had never even properly met a naut. He had seen them of course, plenty of times groups of them would come to the Prince’s palace to discuss topics that de Sardet had written off as “boring adult talk” in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There are the tattoos on the Captain’s face as well. De Sardet was also called curious by both his professor and his mother, and there were many times a well-placed question hurt more than helped. He liked to think he’d gotten better at judging what the situation called for with age. There is still that burning in his chest that wants to ask the Captain about the tattoos. He’d done the best he could to answer the question from observation. All the nauts had tattoos over their chins for example. However, the patterns changed. Vasco’s and Jonas’ looked identical while the quartermaster had an entirely different look to his. Was just Vasco’s face tattooed? Were his hands? De Sardet finds his eyes drawn to Vasco’s hands on the wheel of the ship. The grip is steadfast, firm. The same as his handshake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some sort of unseen tension between Vasco and himself that made any questions taste like ash before even leaving his mouth. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to anger the Captain, but it felt like he was treading uncharted waters. While de Sardet loathed the game and every single noble in his uncle’s court, his mother had spent years grooming him to enter it. The interactions and guarded exchanges remained exhausting, but de Sardet knew the ways of that world like it was all second nature now. The same way holding a blade in his hand was during a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was that Vasco wasn’t a noble, so de Sardet’s mind never quite seemed how to talk to the man. He talked to Kurt with ease, but de Sardet had known Kurt for years. Maybe, he was overthinking this. Kurt often told him he did that. Overthink things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Captain, before I leave you to your work. Tell me what is the best way to keep the others out of you and your men’s way?” He decided to leave the questions about nauts in the back of his mind. They had months before reaching Tir Fradi after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words are said so softly and considerately that it has Vasco raising an eyebrow to look at de Sardet properly. This speech was usually given well before any noble stepped foot onto his ship, but in the chaos as the port...Vasco had all but forgotten about it, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avoid bothering any of the men tending to the sails or the masts. I know we are no calm waters now, but should we hit strong winds or a storm and one of you is in the way we could lose a sail, or worse. The cook can be an absolute harpy when bothered, so I’d avoid her during meal hours. I also suppose I don’t need to tell you to leave the men’s personal belongings alone, and that a locked door is a clear sign for off-limits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A harpy, huh?” The statement has de Sardet nearly chuckled. The laugh sounds a lot better in his voice than whatever pained emotion was there before. “I will do my best to reel in my cousin and keep us all out of your way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for that, de Sardet."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm pretty sure the ship the monster breaks out of isn't Vasco's so it wouldn't be his crew's fault but shhhh no logic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lighting Strikes Twice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vasco only occasionally brushes shoulders with Constantin or one of the others below deck. The Captain quickly decides he likes Constantin even if he can be rather loud at times. Sure, the man thrives on attention and drama, but there’s just something free about him. He seems to have asked at least half of the crew by now of their adventures. Vasco remembers doing the same thing so many years ago as a child. Every story leaves the man enthralled as well. Vasco can only scoff and shake his head to hide his amusement even when the crew stretches the truth well beyond the land of fact. De Sardet’s curious nature gets the better of him as well. His head seems to perk up, listening to the stories as well. De Sardet is a man that loves learning anything whether it be a foolish half tall tale, half story, or a concrete skill. Vasco has caught Lauro teaching the man different knots twice now. Lauro just spares his curious glances with a shrug. He doesn’t seem bothered by the company, and he gets his job done all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip has been uneventful for the most part so far. The wind has stayed on their side as if guiding them to Tir Fradi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it isn’t as if this is our first voyage to the island. I’ll check the stars again tonight just to see how much ground we’ve covered.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first mate gives a nod at the words, trying to hide her yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest, you’re no good to me tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Captain.” She waves him off with another yawn, excusing herself from his cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vasco stretches his shoulders, feeling their stiffness. It might be best to take his own advice. Another time perhaps. He could see the bright sky starting to dim as the sunset through the cabin windows. If he was lucky there were already enough stars out for him to measure their distance. He spread out the proper star map across his desk just to make quick reference too. Vasco hardly needs the map now, taking it out is just second nature at this point. It would be easier to just check from the deck, but Vasco finds it worth at least checking from the cabin windows. He unlatches it normally but the pane collides with something as the window opens. There’s a second he assumes it was a sea bird but a fancy boot catches his eye instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“De Sardet.” Vasco breathes. It’s an educated guess. He’s seen de Sardet stick his legs through the railing and stare out over the ocean for hours. Given, he hadn’t seen him hop over the railing to sit on the roof of his cabin yet, but something tells Vasco that it is him versus one of the other passengers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boot gets snatched up. “I, ah, Sorry about that Captain. I had no idea those windows actually opened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more curious as to why you’re sitting on top of my cabin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, is that what’s under here?” De Sardet laughs, nervously. Vasco doesn’t believe the words for a second. He can hear de Sardet scrambling above him. “Apologies for disturbing you. I’ll see myself back to my bunk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t answer my question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose you’ve earned an answer since I’ve trespassed.” It takes a beat, but he hears de Sardet slide back down, see his boots now on the other side of the window. “It sounds cruel, but I’m hiding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From your entourage? I assume.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De Sardet lets out a heavy sigh, “Don’t think less of me, but it’s from everyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would that make me think less of you?” Vasco doesn’t bother to mask his curiosity at the statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s unbefitting? A quality of weakness?” There’s something in de Sardet’s voice that’s tainted with self-doubt. “I enjoy talking to your crew. I love being with my cousin and Kurt. I just find...I find that there are times when it all becomes too much for me. Speech feels as if it takes more effort and energy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vasco lets the silence settle for a moment. It is a request, a wish, that he can understand even if he doesn’t completely share it. His whole life has been elbow to elbow with an entire crew. Privacy was a luxury not often afforded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with wanting some time alone with the silence. I’m sure your cousin would give it if you asked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I only hate asking for selfish things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I bothering your silence?” He’s not sure what brings him to ask that, but he does all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, no, you aren’t. Maybe whatever this need is has been sated, or perhaps it is different without seeing you in front of me? Who can say? I know that I am finding it easier to talk to you like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Do you find me intimidating?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did the Captain always seem to know what the right question to ask was? The mere thought made de Sardet want to curse under his breath. It’s like the man knew of every inner working and secret of his brain. De Sardet blames those amber-colored eyes. Then, there was that almost snicker in his voice at the word intimidating. Whatever gods existed played awfully unfairly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, at least I did.” His face was feeling warm, and it was impossible to tell if it was burning at the embarrassment of being caught or the days of pure sunlight. “I have no idea how to talk to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a chuckle come from the Captain’s window, and de Sardet couldn’t lie that he enjoyed the way laughter sounded in Vasco’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help but feel you’re mad at me for something. Is it because I called your ship a boat?” His face feels progressively warmer. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, it has nothing to do with that. Nobility makes me uncomfortable. I’m sorry if I was rude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s something we have in common then. Most nobles are tiresome, but I hope I’ve at least changed your first impression of me.” He watches as Vasco brings out an instrument, looking through it at the sky before adjusting some of the various knobs. They reminded him of tuning pegs on a lute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have. I was wrong about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De Sardet lets out a sigh of contentment, laying on his back to gaze up at the stars himself. “Even with what I said before, I feel like I could get used to this. We were often taught about the different constellations and stars, but they were never this clear to me before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because of how much light and smoke are in the city. You don’t need to be on the ocean to see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Captain, the ocean is amazing. The wind and smell of the salt, yesterday I even saw whales!” De Sardet gestures toward the sky with his hands. He couldn’t understand how Vasco could dismiss how beautiful everything was. Even now the sky was painted with so many colors, the view was never this nice at the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to sell yourself on the life of a Naut? Those are bold words for someone that burns under the faintest bit of sun.” Vasco teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no one to see him, de Sardet pouts. It was a matter of time before someone noticed his blushed face. The fact Constantin or Kurt had yet to notice and laugh at him for it was a blessing enough. Damn Vasco and his honey-colored eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet the view from the crow’s nest is breathtaking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You climb the mast and your master of arms might have a heart attack. It’s bad enough to have you laying on top of my cabin. I wonder who would be the first to claim my head if you fall off my ship. The prince or the nauts?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I tied myself off to the base of the railing. No one will have your pretty little head because of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, is that so?” Vasco scoffs, amused. “Will the headlines read, ‘Legate found starved tied to Naut ship. Captain burned at the stake by Theleme.’ then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De Sardet huffs. Vasco was clearly winning this game of theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are also assuming your knots are strong enough to hold your weight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits up to see the Captain gazing at him, leaning out of his window. He’s seen his whole childish display. His face is quickly starting to feel warm again only because of the Captain’s smile. This is the first time de Sardet has ever seen Vasco smile since meeting him. The man smiles all the way to his eyes. Suddenly, the heart in his chest doesn’t feel at all like his. De Sardet prays the expression on his face isn’t ridiculous and agape.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve been...practicing.” He has to force his eyes away back to the stars. “There are still some that I can’t seem to get right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make you a proper naut by the time we make landfall.” The tease in his voice makes de Sardet’s heart stutter. “Next time, I’ll show you how to properly tie yourself off.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Truly?” He smiles at the thought. The idea of Vasco teaching him fills him with a kind of longing that makes his chest ache. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Goodnight, de Sardet.” He hears the window click close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, de Sardet can pick up that bright honey amber as one of the colors in the stars now. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew had prepped the ship as quickly as they could the moment the rain had started. Although it was a distant memory now, Vasco had called the storm a few hours prior. De Sardet had not expected to come across such resistance on their voyage, but no one seemed shaken on the crew. The least he could do was stay out of their way. A crack of thunder echoes so loudly, his ears hurt. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“This is why I don’t like the ocean, green blood. She’s so damn temperamental.” Kurt groaned, clutching one of the beams. De Sardet did feel sorry for him. He finally seemed to have gotten his sea legs, just to be kicked back down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, none of them were faring well. Constantin was nervously worrying his nails, chewing them off. De Sardet felt charged himself as if filled with the energy of the storm. He hated sitting on his hands, but he was more than aware being on deck he’d just be a burden to the others. There’s another crack of thunder outside this one rumbled the walls of the ship in its wake. He swears he hears a scream, but maybe that was just the thunder.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Lord De Sardet!” Jonas is breathless when he rips open their cabin door. “Captain needs you on deck now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constantin goes pale. “Cousin-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no time to comfort him, but that doesn’t help de Sardet’s conscience. He’s already following Jonas up and assuming the worst. De Sardet has no idea what he can do to help versus a seasoned sailor.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The wind shifted the sail, snapped Lauro’s wrist, the Captain just said to come to get you,” Jonas explains. By the time he’s finished, de Sardet is behind him climbing the ladder to the main deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deck looks like organized chaos to de Sardet. The Crew working together to tie down everything they can. They’ve already got the sails of the main mask, but the forward mask sails are still up being pushed in different directions by the changes in the wind. Rain pelts him from all sides. De Sardet wished he had time to grab his coat with how quickly the rain soaks through his thin shirt. Vasco stands unwavering at the helm. He looks calm even from here, turning the wheel to meet each wave with an accuracy de Sardet didn’t know was possible. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Captain!” He meets Vasco’s eyes, struggling to keep his footing with the storm. He times his steps with the waves, approaching the quarterdeck quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“De Sardet! You and Jonas tie the crew to masks just like I showed you before!” His voice echoes across the sea commanding authority. The Captain is smart, even de Sardet can notice each wave seems bigger than the last. The nauts talked of each other as family, losing someone to the tide wasn’t an option. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>De Sardet doesn’t respond. Vasco has already put his trust into de Sardet to keep his men safe. Vasco is already barking out more orders to the men, and de Sardet is taking some rope from Jonas and moving quickly toward the first mask.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Steady! Watch your footing!” Vasco says. His voice is full of confidence as if this would be over before the night. The Captain’s confidence helps to steady the heart beating so quickly in the noble’s chest. However, his hands are shaking when he ties off the first crewmate. He checks his knots twice, three times. This wasn’t just his life in his hands now. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Watch your eyes!” Vasco’s voice screams out over the storm. Before de Sardet can register what that means, Jonas forces his head down. The air smells charged of magic so strongly it makes his head swim. Light flashes so brightly around the corners of his vision, for a moment de Sardet assumes he’s blind. The thunder roars a second later, shaking him to his bones. The sound of splitting and cracking wood gets mixed into the storm. There’s no fire, but de Sardet can see the blackened and split area at the top of the largest post. They can only thank the fates that one seems to have been injured from a blast such as that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop your gawking! Wrap the ropes around the main mask! Tie it off, now!” Vasco’s voice is tinged with anger. “She can’t take another hit like that.” The latter part almost feels like a whisper carried on the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The crew.” Jonas reminds him, and they’re both back at their work. It takes de Sardet considerably longer than Jonas, but they get the work done in half the time it would take one to complete. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Back below deck before you get hurt.” Jonas points toward the hatch on the main deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De Sardet nods, stumbling as the ship rocks over another wave. As he catches himself and scrambles back to his feet, the area starts to charge again with that smell that resembled magic. A few of the crew around him curse under the storm. The need to do something burns him through his core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the lighting ripping through the sky starts to echo, and de Sardet acts not knowing if his magic could even try to rival anything as primal as mother nature. He casts his stasis spell, holding the bolt in the sky. The light blinds his eyes painfully but looking away would break his concentration. An invisible weight crashes into him forcing him down. His knees struggle to find purchase against the deck to keep from sliding. Any chill from the rain is gone as burns his nerves with the effort to hold chaos and electricity still. His stasis holds, but the lighting still squirms in his grasp, stretching slowly toward the deck of the ship now rather than the mast. Only seconds have passed, but de Sardet’s legs and arms shake with effort. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Vasco, I can’t-” His voice pleads, not sounding as if it belongs to him. De Sardet gives the Captain a quick glance, his face is hard to read from the elements and distance. Vasco turns the helm hard avoiding the strike as it slips through de Sardet’s fingers. He doesn’t have anything left in him to give, and he’s forced to let it go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone on the crew catches him as he begins to slide from the ship’s sharp turn. De Sardet struggles in his mind at least to pick himself up, his body lacking the strength to do so. He faints in the man’s arms. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>De Sardet only stirs because of how damn bright the light is. It makes him groan, pulling the blankets over his face to hide from it without thinking. The bed is comfortable under him but his head and eyes both throb. Strange, he had specifically requested taking one of the hammocks in their shared cabin. Constantin had taken enough mercy on Kurt to take the other. Perhaps they’d simply dumped him into Kurt’s bunk then? He yawns trying to fight the waking worlds to go back to sleep. The sheets didn’t really have that same smell of metal and weapon oil Kurt had. They smelled closer to the sea spray coming through the bright window. There hadn’t been windows in their cabin before. He glares at the light through the blanket. Constantin snores softly somewhere closeby, and that is almost enough to start to lull him back to sleep.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door clicks open with the heavy footsteps. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah, Kurt?” De Sardet yawns, tears gathering at the edge of his eyes which still seemed to haven’t adjusted to the bright light as he finally leaned up. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Vasco is standing before him, hands on his hip. It’s then he realizes he isn’t in their cabin at all. De Sardet had never truly stepped foot inside the Captain’s cabin even after nearly a month of travel. He had gotten glimpses through the window, stuck his head through to tease the man while he poured over his maps and logs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” He’s at a loss for words, avoiding Vasco’s stern expression. Instead, he tried staring at the different knick-knacks around the cabin. His cousin was fast asleep, leaning against one of the bedposts at his feet.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” The Captain’s voice softens around the edges as does his expression. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re squinting awful hard. How are your eyes?” Concern softens Vasco even more, it makes him look years younger. Although, maybe that was just his youth talking still. Flavia had said the man wasn’t even twenty-five. The naut tattoos just made him appear older. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How is Lauro?” De Sardet deflects. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He’s fine. Doctor set his wrist during the storm.” Vasco is having none of it. “But I asked about you.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s just...bright.” In a vain attempt to show the Captain he is fine, de Sardet looks out the window. The light makes him wince the moment he does. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“May I see?” Vasco steps closer to him, hands stretch toward him. De Sardet can only nod wondering what the naut could even begin to gain from looking at his eyes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Vasco’s hands are softer than he expected. They’re worn both from weapons and years of working on a ship. Vasco holds his face gently, touching and pulling at his cheeks. It’s embarrassing. The whole purpose of this is for the Captain to see his eyes, but if he looks into that amber much longer de Sardet thinks he will surely die. His thumb brushes gently over the scar on his lip Kurt gave him during a day of training. Constantin had been furious at their guard marking his face. Kurt had gotten so flustered himself, apologizing even hours after it stopped bleeding. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sorry. It was foolish of me to call you on deck like that.” His voice is barely a whisper. Vasco’s fingers brush over the mark on his jawline. The one that felt more like the birch tree in his uncle’s courtyard than skin. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I didn’t mind. I was honestly going crazy sitting on my hands.” He looks away, finding a nice dark spot on the wood floor to stare at instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were quite reckless.” Vasco sighs, “The ship might have taken another strike.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De Sardet brings his eyes back to the Captain’s face. The gentle expression causes his breath to catch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like no one else was hurt, and that the ship made it through the storm. If that is the case. Then, I have no regrets about doing what I did.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You were still injured due to my carelessness.” Vasco’s hands have long stopped moving but remain holding his face. “The doctor mentioned you possibly damaged your eyes permanently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a small price to pay to protect-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two jump hearing Constantin clear his throat only a few feet away. Although neither of them heard him wake, he’s standing eyes wide as he takes in them both. It’s been a long time since de Sardet has seen him look so sheepish. Vasco’s hands drop to his sides instantly. The Captain takes a step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me for-” Constantin’s voice sounds strained. “Interrupting, gentlemen.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either of them get the chance to explain, Constantin clears his throat. He throws de Sardet a look he can’t quite register. Though his voice is telling that he is mad. “We will have words later, cousin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Constantin’s departure leaves a strange tension between the Captain and himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cousin has been quite worried about you. He refused to leave your side.” He’s glad when Vasco finally decides to fill it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be getting an earful.” He laughs, throwing his legs over the bed to stand. A wave of nausea hits him at the sudden change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rightly so.” Vasco’s hands catch his shoulders to steady him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De Sardet throws him a curious glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t seem steady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your concern, but I’m alright.” He gives Vasco’s hands a few pats. “I feel that I’ve kept you from your work long enough, Captain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't think Stasis works like that, and I like Kurt. I swear.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>